Much attention has been given to an imprinting process as a pattern forming method which uses an original (a mold) having recesses and protrusions. The imprinting process includes coating a substrate with, for example, a photocurable organic material, and irradiating the substrate with light while the recesses and protrusions on the mold is in contact with the layer of organic material to cure the organic material. This results in a pattern of recesses and protrusions being transferred from the mold and formed in the layer of organic material.
There are cases where patterns with different depths are formed in the recesses and protrusions on this kind of mold. Therefore, it is desirable to have the ability to easily form patterns with different depths in manufacturing the mold.